It was just a Normal Day
by 16estrellas
Summary: “It was just a normal day in Konoha, birds were singing, the sky was blue, err..well..actually that’s what I thought before seeing her..but REALLY…REALLY SEEING HER FOR THE FIRST TIME!” Fnaru.sasu
1. Chapter 1

Well ..well..just a new story…My first english fic…I just had this awesome ..(Dahhhh) idea and I wanted to update this…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Summary: "**It was just a normal day in Konoha, birds were singing, the sky was blue, err..well..actually that's what I thought before seeing her..but REALLY…REALLY SEEING HER FOR THE FIRST TIME!"

………

Before you start reading the fic you must know that in the fic **Naruto is a girl**…the story starts around when she's at the academy, and is like 12 years old.

She has long blonde hair, that reach the end of her back in a low pigtail, blue eyes, orange baggy pants and a white t-shirt.

**About herself: **she loudly.. noise…but friendly…except hanging whit sakura or sasuke, she usually makes a funny prank, makes jokes and that stuff…She lives by herself in the apartment…

**Her social life: ** As I was saying she can't stand talking or hanging with sakura…why…because the pinkish girl likes sasuke , so what does that have to do with Naruto..? well she couldn't stand the idea about sakura braking her friendship with ino, and why that?..because she actually in long lost times..(Dahhh…) were best friend of her and of ino too..(I'll tell you later!) and as she likes sasuke..and she broke her friendship because of _Him_ she HATES him…so, the same with Ino.

In different topic …Now her Best Friend is Keiko…a lower prankster like her…She has brownish hair and green eyes…Naruto met her at Konohas gates, and started a prank to her when she MET HER!...so they became friends because of that.

She usually hangs with Hinata, Kiba, Chouji and Shikamaru too, so they are a Team…and then her world stop…why?..because she didn't want to befriend the Uchiha's Fans…and the losers boys…She called them that because she is stronger than them.

………

**It was just a normal Day in Konoha, birds were singing, the sky was blue, err..well..actually..Iruka was nagging Naruto…**

"Naruto!…again you made a prank!...how many times do I have to tell you what and what not to DO!..." yelled a mad Iruka

"Pss…Iruka-sensei…it was nothing…why can't you be funny..Uh?" ask the blonde girl.

"Funny?...Funny my face..heck...WHY CANT YOU BE SERIOUS…?...You know, really, I never got mad before because of your pranks..but _NOW…_ it's a different case…what _were YOU THINKING?_..?" ask again the mad Iruka

"well..i …-" but the girl was interrupted

"Naruto I know the answer…you WERENT thinking…and actually as I'm seeing you at the moment you ..you…arghh…Naruto don't give me _those eyes…_" told Iruka

"B-But…Iruka-sensei..I…" Told Naruto because she was trying to find an excuse to get out and be _free,_and she just used her puppy eyes and as she thought they helped..

"Argh…Naruto..you know…you can go home…Just don't paint senseis' crazy faces with slogans around the village…and…DON'T EVER YOU WRITTE AGAIN ABOUT THE HOKAGES LIKE THAT! You understood?" ask Iruka-san

"Err…Yeah..see ya" Iruka-senseI!" yelled the girl as she was running out…because of freedom…

"Augh…Naruto..I don't know what I'm gonna do with you…" sighed Iruka

………

"Hehehe..well..that went Ok..I didn't obtain a punishment and I'm free like nothing happened hehehe..so..what could I do now?..." she said to herself as she started thinking about which prank could she make and to whom

"MmMmhmm…that's interesting…I could go to that forehead girl and start annoying her about that uchiha kid…Feh!... "was telling the girl to herself but then something gain her attention

"NO WAY! They…they…THEY ALREADY ERASE MY PAINTING…nyaaaaaaa!...I used lot of energy there…WHY..WHY GOD?..." started the girl, and as she was walking she bumped into someone

"Owww…" said the girl

"Uh…sorry man... guess, I wasn't watching were I was going.." said the girl when she lend the person her hand but 'the person' just shocked his head…stood up and started walking…

"Ah..I SEE…the 'charming Uchiha prince' doesn't allow and apology..RIGHT?..." She asked with sarcasm, and as thought the boy, the uchiha boy didn't answer her and continue walking

"ARGHH…HOW RUDE!...YOU KNOW UCHIHA..I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE OTHER GIRLS SEE IN YOU…YOU ARE JUST A JERK…AND STUPID AND IDIOT ONE…WITH NO MANNERS, WITHOUT RESPECT, and actually SILENT…"Yelled Naruto to Sasuke and after that he stopped walking and turned his face to her

"That's what you think?.." said quietly the boy

"Uh.." was taken back the girl..actually she never imagined he would answer her

"yeah?...YEAH! THAT'S WHAT I THINK! " said proudly the girl, and that just made him smirk

'Uh…w-why, why is he smirking?...I don't see something funny here..?' thought the girl

"Oh..I never thought you could think…" told sasuke as he started walking away

"Wha…WHAT!" Yelled louder the girl

"STUPID UCHIHA YOU WILL SEE…YOU WILL SEE ONE DAY HOW WISE I CAN BE..AND THEN YOU'LL BEG FOR MERCY…" yelled Naruto as she walked to Ichiraku's Ramen…cursing the boy

'Yeah..Yeah..You'll see Stupid Uchiha Rock..!' thought the girl while she was waiting for her dinner patiently.

………

"Well class as you see…today we'll practice Henge No Jutsu…" told Iruka-sensei

"Awww…."all the class made noises

"Now…Now..you'll have to make teams of six…-"

"Why?" said one boy

"Oh..well let me tell you…The hokage wants to know the abilities of all of you children…so…We…err..I decided to make some historic plays…-" again was interrupted

"What does that have to do with our abilities…?" asked a girl

"Well..as I was saying before the interruption, You'll have to Use Henge No Jutsu…because It will be an historic play..you could want to represent the day when was announced the Third Hokage, or when the first was in charge of the village, or when Konoha fought with the rock, or…-"

"Could It be when the kyuubi attacked Konoha!" Yelled a Loudly girl…imagine _WHO_

'_Uh..Oh…'_thought Iruka

"Err…no…Naruto…The story about the kyuubi attack cant be…so erase that lil' idea of your head and..-"

"But why sensei…If Naru-chan WANTS the kyuubi story…WHY CANT SHE HAVE IT?" yelled a girl..named Keiko…

"Err…Keiko-chan..i'm glad you are recovered and all the stuff…but..as I was saying..YOU CANT HAVE THAT STORY…TAKE AN OTHER ONE AND THAT'S IT…GO AND MAKE YOUR TEAM AND PRACTICE…I WANT THAT ROLEPLAY IN 3 HOURS..!" yelled and exasperate Iruka and went out of the classroom

………

"Uh..Iruka-sensei looked mad…" told naruto to Keiko

"Yeah..Naru-chan I sensed that too…but well maybe we can talk to him later..so why don't we go an make a team and..practice…ehehehe…" was talking the girl as she started grinning

"YEAH! I UNDERTOOD YOU-

..THE …KYUUBI STORY!" yelled the two grinning girls

………

So that's it..i will expect a review..i want to know how my grammar went and that stuff..please tell me..and..errr…I will accept flames..but if they go to exaggerated… I'LL GET MAD..OK?..because I know of what I am capable…

Ja

**16estrellas **


	2. Chapter 2

Well.. thanks to all of you DEAR READERS XD…They were nice!!

**Summary: "**It was just a normal day in Konoha, birds were singing, the sky was blue, err..well..actually that's what I thought before seeing her..but REALLY…REALLY SEEING HER FOR THE FIRST TIME!"

………

**It was just a normal day in Konoha, birds were singing, the sky was blue, err..well..actually..everybody were gossiping and talking about the play that they would make **

"frhhgtghfdghfghfgjhfghfghjf"

"djfhdjfghdjfghfjdghdfkioirtu"

"guvhivguhvfdkkghghjghjhgj"

Those…Were the sounds that you could hear miles away…but that's not the point. The real one was that everybody were with their team…except of THREE ones.

"Sasuke-kun…Do you want me in your team?" asked the pinkish girl

"…."

"Arghhh…forehead girl NO WAY SASUKE-KUN IS GONNA BE IN YOUR TEAM…because obviously HE WILL BE IN MINE…right sasuke-kun?" asked sweetly ino…but there was no response

"…."

"INO-PIG..WHAT THE HECK..ARE YOU TALKIN ABOUT…OBVIOSULY YOU'RE SO PIG TO ACTUALLY SEE WHATS GOING ON IN THE WORLD..DON'T YOU?" asked smirking sakura

"W-WHAAAAAAAAT! YOU BIG FOREHEAD…WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE? TRYING THAT SOMEONE WOULD BE IN YOUR TEAM?..YOU KNOW WITH THAT HUGE FOREHEAD NOBODY WOULD WANT TO.. WHY DON'T YOU USE **IT** IN YOUR ADVANTAGE…AS LIKE YOUR TEAM…Uh…? STOP BOTHERING SASUKE-_KUN!" _ told Ino and turned her face to the uchiha boy, but she didn't expect that he would go away

"SEEEE…FOREHEAD..HE RUN AWAY BECAUSE OF YOUR HUGE FOREHEAD..IT IS TO BIG THAT MERELY WE CAN SEE EACH OTHER…AND IT'S SOOOO BIG THAT IT COULd BE COMPARED TO THE EVEREST…AND YOU WOULD WIN…!!" yelled ino

"!WHATTTTTTTT… YOU PORKY GIRL! STOP INSULTING MY BI..-FOREHEAD YOU FAT GIRL…WHY DON'T YOU GO TO BUY LOTS OF COOKIES AND EAT THEM!!...AND STOP TELLING ME IT _WAS_ MY FAULT THAT SASUKE-KUN IS GONE NOW…" yelled sakura and then she got it…

"oh..my god…" murmured sakura barely loud enough for ino to hear

"sasuke-kun is gone..!!...where could he be!" told sakura and then she went looking for him…

"tch…Forehead girl…" said ino while she was trying to be in a team

…………

"Hey..guys… ya sure ya wanna role play _that story_?" asked a bored shikamaru

"YES!! OF COURSE SHIKAMARU!!" yelled naruto as usual

"Uh..well..we…w-we…" hinata was trying to tell something but was interrupted

"Of course Shikamaru-kun… imagine…that story is sooo HISTORIC…and…NICE…with all the 4th Hokage's stuff…and JUTSUS..and..and…ya understand, right buddy?" asked keiko

"its troublesome.." he said

"SHIKAMARU..STOP SAYING _THAT _WORD…DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES YOU HAD SAID _THAT_?" yelled/asked naruto

"troublesome girl…" he murmured

"Kyaa…!! " cried Naruto but then she gained her composure

"WELL I DON'T CARE WHAT SENSEI SAID..I WANT TO BE THE 4TH AND BE THE ONE WHO SEALED THE KYUUBI!!" yelled naruto..again…

"YEAH..YOU ROCK!! NARU-CHAN!!" yelled/cheered Keiko

"Oki-DOKI !!..so..this is what we're gonna do…" told the blond girl.

"Ok..I don't mind but If Iruka-sensei gets mad…IT will be your problem Ok?" asked Kiba

"Yeah..Yeah..as he said" told Chouji while he was eating some chips.

"YEAH!! THAT'S THE SPIRIT BOYS!!" Yelled Naruto

"Naru-chan..I..I..I w-was won-wondering If …" was trying Hinata to say something but again was interrupted

"WELL…I'M GONNA BE THE 4TH , KEIKO-CHAN WILL BE THE KYUUBI...YOU DON'T MIND RIGHT?" asked Naruto

"NO..NO,NO,NO,NO…that'll be awesome…I'm GONNA attack Naru-chan and SHE WILL SEAL ME IN A BOY…YEAH THAT ROCKS…!!" yelled Keiko-chan

"Hahaha..Ok…well as I was saying…-"

"Naru-chan..I WAS WONDERING ..…!" asked louder Hinata and then everybody turned their head to her

"Uh, Yes Hinata-chan?" asked the blonde girl

"Err…I wo-would wa-want t-to be a j-jounin…" said shyly the bluish girl while she was blushing because of the attention

"AHH!!..THATS OK..HINATA-CHAN..YOU'LL BE MY TEAMATE…AND KIBA AND AND CHOUJI TOO!!...SHIKAMARU COULD BE A CHOUNNIN..AND…-"

"WooF…Woof"…barked Akamaru

"Oh..yes…Akamaru-chan could be the boy where the kyuubi would be sealed

"So now...why don't we do the dialogue…and try to obtain some pictures about jounins that were in the attack..so we can do it more realistic…" told Kiba

"Yah…nice idea…" told Keiko

"Hey guys…I have an other GREAT IDEA…" told naru

"Uh..WHAT IS IT NARU-CHAN..you always have GREAT IDEAS :).. so tell us..tell us"

"Y-Yeah naru-c-chan" said shyly Hinata

"Well…I was thinking about….

…………

**After 3 hours….**

"Ok guys…You have had lot of time to make a nice role play… so we'll start in 5 more minutes…Good Luck !" told Iruka to the group….

…………

Mwahaha…that's it…soo how was it…YEAH I KNOW I SUCK WITH ENGLISH GRAMMAR…but I like writing fics hehe…

So that's it

JA

**16estrellas**


End file.
